Disorders of Pleasure
by baekagain
Summary: Masing-masing dari Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, dan Kim Jongin mempunyai kebutuhan seksual yang sedikit berbeda dari orang-orang kebanyakan diluar sana. Dan pasangan mereka, Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo merupakan sinkroni yang pas untuk melampiaskan itu semua. NC! YAOI! Chanbaek/HunHan/KaiSoo
1. Prolog

**Disorders of Pleasure**

 **{ prolog}**

Masing-masing dari Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, dan Kim Jongin mempunyai kebutuhan seksual yang sedikit berbeda dari orang-orang kebanyakan diluar sana. Dan pasangan mereka, Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo merupakan sinkroni yang pas untuk melampiaskan itu semua.

 **baekagain proudly presents**

 **Disclaimer : All the parts of the story is mine, but the characters aren't mine**

 **Main Casts: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan, Jongin, Kyungsoo**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, HunHan, KaiSoo**

 **No bash, no plagiat, no republish**

 **Please leave a review after read this story ^^**

* * *

Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin.

Jika mendengar ketiga nama itu, murid-murid di Hana High School pasti akan dengan segera mengenali dan menyanjung-nyanjung mereka.

Bagaimana bisa?

Park Chanyeol. Ketua osis teladan di Hana High School. Mata tajam, hidung mancung, dan bibir tebal menggoda tercetak jelas di wajahnya membuat semua wanita maupun laki-laki mengakui ketampanannya. Memiliki segudang prestasi di bidang akademik maupun non-akademik yang menakjubkan. Bulan lalu ia baru saja mendapat peringkat pertama pada perlombaan nasional untuk mata pelajaran Fisika dan memenangkan pekan ilmiah yang membuatnya diincar banyak universitas terkemuka baik di Korea maupun di luar negeri. Keluarga Park juga merupakan salah satu donatur terbesar di Hana High School. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa ia merupakan atlit panahan kebanggaan sekolah karena sudah banyak memenangkan kejuaraan di tingkat Asia.

Oh Sehun. Si tampan yang menyandang jabatan sebagai wakil ketua osis Hana High School. Ketampanan lelaki itu sangat tidak manusiawi. Warna kulitnya sepucat porselain. Bibir tipis memukau dan sepasang mata tajam miliknya mampu membuat siapa saja pingsan dibuatnya. Dada bidangnya yang begitu menggoda, mengundang siapapun untuk jatuh ke dalam dekapannya dan bertahan lama untuk bersadar di sana. Ia merupakan ketua tim basket sekolah yang selalu menang jika bertanding dengan sekolah-sekolah lain di Seoul. Jangan lupakan juga bahwa ia fasih dalam berbahasa inggris dan mandarin yang kerap kali membuatnya mengatasi klien-klien dari luar yang bekerja sama dengan perusaahan milik ayahnya. Sebagai penerus perusahaan Oh selanjutnya, ayahnya sangat mempercayainya karena klien-klien yang diatasi oleh Sehun selalu membawa keuntungan bagi perusahaan mereka.

Kim Jongin. Sekertaris osis Hana High School ini memiliki kulit eksotis yang membuatnya tampak seksi dan menggairahkan. Rahang tegas terpahat sempurna di wajah, seakan Tuhan mencurahkan seluruh konsentrasi-Nya hanya untuk memahatnya. Satu lengkungan samar di bibir penuhnya sukses membuat seluruh kerja syaraf orang yang melihatnya berhenti bekerja. Gemar sekali mengkoleksi mobil _sport_. Ia memiliki ribuan mobil _sport_ di garasi besar rumahnya. Salah satu kesayangannya adalah _Maybach Exelero_. Ia memiliki bakat di bidang menari yang membuatnya diterima di KAIST bahkan sebelum ia lulus dari sekolah. Bahkan karena kemampuan menarinya yang menakjubkan itu, ia ditarik beberapa agensi besar untuk menjadi trainee disana, namun ia tolak mentah-mentah karena ia masih ingin hidup bebas di masa mudanya.

Ketiga orang itu terdengar sangat sempurna, bukan?

Lalu, apa masing-masing dari mereka mempunyai seorang kekasih? Jika jawabannya ya, pastilah kekasih mereka itu merupakan orang yang sama sempurnanya dengan mereka. Atau paling tidak hubungan kisah cinta mereka pasti sangat indah penuh dengan kasih sayang dan bunga bertebaran di sekitar disaat mereka sedang bersama dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

Atau mungkin tidak.

* * *

"Ah, Luhan _hyung_ , Kyungsoo, tunggu aku!"

Baekhyun berlari terburu-buru mengikuti langkah kedua temannya yang terbilang cepat itu. Dan ketahuilah, walaupun sudah berlari, ia sangat lamban.

Byun Baekhyun. Anak kelas 2B. Salah satu anak kelas yang paling mudah dibodohi karena kepolosannya. Suka sekali menangis karena hal-hal kecil yang membuatnya semakin sering digoda oleh teman-temannya. Buruk dalam semua mata pelajaran di kelasnya. Kecuali pada mata pelajaran seni.

"Ayo, Baek! Antrian kantin akan semakin panjang jika kita tidak buru-buru."

Itu Luhan. Sepupu Baekhyun dari kelas 3A. Pindahan dari China. Memiliki mata rusa yang akan membentuk kerutan manis disaat ia tersenyum. Walaupun mukanya terlihat cantik, ia selalu ingin dibilang manly. Maka dari itu ia mengikuti ekstrakulikuler Karate di Hana High School untuk memperlihatkan ke-manly-annya. Tapi lebih dari itu, ia mengikuti ekstrakulikuler itu karena sedikit suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau kekerasan.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, _hyung_. Jangan sampai tersandung."

Yang berhati baik itu Do Kyungsoo. Ia sekelas dengan Baekhyun. Jago sekali membuat makanan enak. Selalu berada di kelas memasak pada hari Selasa dan Kamis yang membiarkannya untuk membuatkan kedua temannya itu bekal makan siang. Dan sayangnya hari ini hari Rabu, jadi mereka bertiga harus berdesak-desakkan di kantin untuk mendapatkan makanan.

"Iya iya, aku tah— akh!"

Karena tidak melihat jalan, Luhan tersandung ke depan dan menabrak punggung seorang pria di depannya. Baekhyun yang berlari di belakangnya terkejut dan tanpa bisa dicegah lagi ikut terjatuh bersamaan dengan Luhan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sakittt." Baekhyun merengek dan menitikkan air mata karena sungguh, pantatnya sangat sakit sekarang.

Lelaki yang ikut jatuh bersamanya itu mendengus mendengar suara tangisan Baekhyun hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini. Ia melihat sebuah tangan besar terulur di depan wajahnya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati wajah adik-kelasnya-yang-menyebalkan itu sedang menyeringai di depannya.

"Perlu bantuan, _princess_?"

Luhan menepis kasar tangan di depannya dan segera beranjak berdiri sendiri. Menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor karena baru saja terjatuh.

"Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu, Oh. Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

Masih dengan seringaian yang tak terlepas dari wajahnya, Oh Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku melihat keangkuhan pria di depannya itu. Tanpa perduli dengan Sehun, Luhan berjalan pergi menjauhi pria itu yang hanya bersiul ketika melihat pantat Luhan yang bergoyang disaat lelaki itu sedang berjalan.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Baekhyun yang masih merengek dan menangis itu merasakan kedua tangannya di jauhkan dari wajahnya. Satu tangan besar mengusap lelehan air mata yang ada di pipinya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk sedikit menyesuaikan pandangannya yang penuh dengan air mata.

"Berhenti menangis. Atau aku akan menggagahimu disini sekarang juga."

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu seketika tersentak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol dan berusaha menghentikan tangisnya walaupun masih ada isakan-isakan kecil yang terdengar dari bibirnya. Chanyeol menarik pria mungil itu untuk berdiri. Dan menatap lama pria yang masih sedikit sesenggukkan itu. Merasa masih ada sisa air mata di pipi lelaki itu, ia menarik Baekhyun mendekat dan mengecup pipi tembam itu kemudian mengarahkan bibir ke telinganya untuk berbisik pelan dengan suara beratnya yang kini terdengar serak.

"Kau pasti sedang menggodaku, kan?"

Pria mungil itu berjengit saat merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol yang masih terbungkus celana seragam sekolah itu sedang ereksi dan menyentuh kejantanan miliknya. Dengan panik Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dan berlari mengikuti Luhan. Sedangkan, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat wajah panik pria itu yang berusaha menjauh darinya.

Sedangkan satu orang lagi yang masih melongo karena melihat kedua temannya yang terjatuh tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dan lehernya basah karena jilatan seseorang. Ia merasakan kedua pipi pantatnya diremas oleh orang mesum yang dengan semena-mena memeluknya itu. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan menahan lenguhan yang akan terlepas dari bibirnya.

"Hentikan, Kim Jongin!"

Kyungsoo mendorong kasar dada Jongin dan memberikan tatapan marah ke arahnya karena sudah melakukan hal mesum di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Lakukan itu lagi dan aku tidak akan memberimu jatah selama satu bulan!" ucapnya galak dan segera berbalik mengikuti kedua temannya yang sudah cukup jauh meninggalkannya. Jongin yang mendengar itu sama sekali tak terdengar takut dan malahan menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang sempat merasakan manisnya leher Kyungsoo. Kemudian seringai tercetak jelas di wajah pria seksi itu.

.

.

.

Melihat interaksi antara keenam orang itu. Percaya ataupun tidak. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sehun dan Luhan. Serta Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Walaupun tidak seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya, mereka punya alasan tersendiri untuk bertahan dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Yaitu… kebutuhan seksual.

.

.

.

 **\- To Be Continue -**

.

.

.

Yep, that's it. wkwkwk lebe banget pendekskripsian Chanyeol, Sehun, sama Jonginnya... yaudahlah XD thanks to **kkambear** yang sudah bantu bikin dekskripsinya. Ah iya~ ff ini gabakal panjang. Cuma sekitar 3 ato 4 chapter. ._. dan sebenernya judul asli ff ini _Sexual Disorder_ tapi karena terlalu vulgar /? diganti jadi _Disorders of Pleasure_. Intinya ya kelainan yang dilakukan saat sedang berhubungan sex wkwkwk dan sedikit banyak aku udah jabarin kok masing2 dari mereka kelainan seksualnya di prolog ini.

Oh iya, aku juga lagi ada project translate bareng **mashedpootato** yang masih on-going. Judulnya _We're going to be daddies?!._ Silahkan di cek akunnya buat baca ceritanya ^^

Next chap mau couple siapa? ChanBaek, HunHan, atau KaiSoo? Vote ya ^^

Please leave a review~ kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu dalam menulis cerita ini ^^ Thankchu~~~

 **29 Oktober 2016**

 **Love,**

 **baekagain**


	2. Dacryphilia

**Disorders of Pleasure**

 **{ Dacryphilia}**

"Apa _daddy_ menyakitimu?"

Baekhyun yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan sesenggukan ringan.

"Baekkie ingin keluar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Kalau begitu, buat _daddy_ keluar."

 **baekagain proudly presents**

 **Disclaimer : All the parts of the story is mine, but the characters aren't mine**

 **Main Casts: Chanyeol, Baekhyun**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek**

 **No bash, no plagiat, no republish**

 **WARNING! FULL NC AND A BIT BDSM**

 **Please leave a review after read this story ^^**

* * *

Cuaca sedang sangat terik siang ini walaupun sekarang sudah dipenghujung akhir musim panas. Tapi, tetap saja, walaupun banyak angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus di hari itu, semangka dan es krim adalah pilihan terbaik untuk dimakan di hari terik seperti ini.

Salah satu yang melakukannya adalah Byun Baekhyun. Namja mungil berseragam Hana High Scool yang sedang melangkahkan kakinya riang sembari memakan es krim _strawberry_ nya penuh semangat. Sudah berhari-hari ia menginginkan es krim itu dan baru terwujudkan hari ini.

Karena terlalu khidmat dengan es krimnya, ia tidak menyadari seorang pengendara sepeda yang sedang melaju menuju ke arahnya. Melaju kencang tepat di depannya dan membuatnya kaget hingga menjatuhkan es krim yang sedetik lalu masih berada digenggaman.

Ia melongo sebentar untuk memastikan apa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Kemudian menatap ke bawah ke arah es krim _strawberry_ nya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah dan mulai meleleh. Seketika ia mengerucutkan bibir dan pelupuk air mata perlahan-lahan menumpuk di mata sipitnya. Terlihat dari gelagatnya ia akan menangis dalam hitungan…

3

2

"HUWEEEEEE ES KRIMKU T^T"

dan itu dia.

Baekhyun menangis sesenggukan karena es krim miliknya baru saja terjatuh dan walaupun ia masih memiliki uang untuk membelinya, itu merupakan hal yang mubazir untuk membuang-buang makanan nikmat. Maka dari itu ia menangis. Alasannya se- _simple_ itu.

Pria mungil itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal di depan mata. Sampai saat sepasang tangan besar menjauhkan tangannya dan menangkup wajah pria manis itu. Mengusap pipinya dengan ibu jari bermaksud menghilangkan jejak air mata Baekhyun disana.

"Kenapa kau menangis di tengah jalan, Baek?"

Dengan masih sesenggukan, Baekhyun mencoba menjawab, "Hiks… hiks… es… es krim… huks es krimku ja- jatuh hiks." dengan disertai dada kembang kempis dan hidungnya yang mengeluarkan ingus, ia mengadu pada pemuda tinggi di depannya.

Pemuda itu—Chanyeol menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang mudah sekali menangis karena hal-hal kecil. Dan tiap kali ia melihat Baekhyun menangis, celananya selalu terasa sesak. Penisnya meronta-ronta ingin dibebaskan tanpa harus terdesak pada kain pabrik celananya.

Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun yang masih menangisi es krimnya. Mendorongnya untuk duduk di kursi penumpang dan menjalankan mobilnya cepat ke arah apartemen miliknya yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Ia berusaha fokus mengendarai mobil dan mengabaikan isakan Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya—dan juga mengabaikan celana sesaknya.

Segera setelah sampai, ia menarik satu tangan Baekhyun yang masih saja menangis untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen yang ia tinggali sendiri. Jika Baekhyun sudah menangis, ia akan menangis dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama, yang perlu dilakukan hanya menunggunya berhenti sendiri atau memaksanya untuk berhenti dengan ancaman. Dan Chanyeol sedang tidak ingin melakukan kedua hal itu untuk menghentikan tangis Baekhyun.

"Sa- sakitttt hiks Chan- Chanyeol hiks." karena cengkeraman Chanyeol yang cukup kuat pada pergelangan tangannya, Baekhyun merengek kesakitan dan air matanya semakin banyak berjatuhan.

Oh, betapa merdunya suara Baekhyun yang melantunkan namanya. Rasanya bagian bawahnya semakin sesak saja setelah mendengar itu.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Chanyeol membanting tubuh Baekhyun di kasur dan menindih pria mungil itu. Dengan cepat menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun. Menciumnya dengan rakus dan kasar tanpa menunggu Baekhyun siap akan serangannya.

Baekhyun yang berada di bawahnya hanya bisa pasrah karena jika ia melawan, itu akan menjadi hal yang sia-sia. Ia tahu jika sudah seperti ini, maka itu artinya Chanyeol ingin menyetubuhi dirinya. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikannya adalah dengan berhenti menangis. Tapi, disaat seperti ini Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti. Malahan aliran air itu semakin deras membasahi pipinya.

Chanyeol mulai memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam baju seragam Baekhyun dan mencari-cari _nipple_ pink miliknya yang menonjol. Sedangkan satu tangan yang lain meremas penis Baekhyun dari luar celananya. Perilaku itu membuat pria di bawahnya mengerang karena kenikmatan yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

Bibir Chanyeol kini berpindah ke area leher Baekhyun dan mulai meninggalkan tanda cinta disana. Ia mengecup, menggigit keras, kemudian menjilat bagian yang telah berubah warna menjadi kemerah-merahan itu. Melakukannya berulang-ulang kali di beberapa bagian leher Baekhyun yang termasuk bagian tubuh kategori sensitif pria itu. Satu tangannya memelintir _nipple_ Baekhyun di dalam baju dan sukses membuat Baekhyun melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengerang keras. Entah kenapa semua kenikmatan yang diberi Chanyeol semakin membuat matanya mengabur dan mengalirkan air mata yang kian berjatuhan deras.

Karena merasa baju yang menghalangi tubuh Baekhyun sangat mengganggu, ia meluncurkan _sweater_ sekolah Baekhyun melewati kepalanya dan menarik lepas kancing seragam putih pemuda manis itu. Kancing-kancing yang dilepas paksa itu bergelinding jatuh ke bawah ranjang. Dan yang terpampang di depannya sekarang adalah tubuh Baekhyun yang _half-naked_ menampilkan tubuh bagian atasnya dengan kemeja putih terbuka yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Masih dengan isakan, Baekhyun mencoba menutupi dadanya yang terbuka namun dengan cepat ditepis oleh Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memfokuskan pandangannya pada kedua _nipple_ pink yang berada di sana. Chanyeol menurunkan kepalanya, dan dengan segera sebuah bibir tebal mengecup area di sekeliling bagian berwarna pink itu sebelum memasukannya ke dalam mulut dan mengemutnya nikmat. Satu bagian pink yang lain dicubit dan dimainkan oleh tangan kanannya.

"Anghhhh hiks Chanhh eunghhh."

Baekhyun melenguh mendendangkan nama Chanyeol dengan isakan menyertai yang semakin membuat pemuda di atasnya merasakan hawa panas nafsu dan gairah mengelilingi mereka berdua.

Tanpa disadari oleh pemuda mungil di bawahnya, tangan Chanyeol yang lain membuka kancing celana Baekhyun dan menyentak celana pemuda itu ke bawah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Ketika hawa dingin mulai menerpa kaki mulusnya, barulah Baekhyun tersadar bahwa ia baru saja ditelanjangi. Ia merapatkan kedua kakinya karena merasakan hembusan dingin AC yang menggerogoti tubuh polosnya. Berusaha mencari sumber kehangatan dan tanpa sengaja kakinya malah menekan kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah mengeras. Membuatnya seketika tercekat dan membelalakkan mata.

Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya dari _nipple_ Baekhyun dengan bunyi 'plop' kentara dan menyeringai ke arah pemuda yang kini meringsut mundur takut.

"Kau tampaknya sudah tidak sabar, heh?"

Pemuda tinggi itu sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Baekhyun hanya untuk melepaskan kemeja putih yang masih ia kenakan. Kemeja itu membuatnya gerah di tengah-tengah kegiatan panas mereka. Dan terpampanglah tubuh seksi serta dada bidang Park Chanyeol yang sukses membuat Baekhyun merona malu.

Setelahnya ia kembali menindih Baekhyun dan mencium kasar pemuda itu. Melumat dan menggigit bibir itu hingga berdarah kemudian menjilatnya hingga darah itu menghilang. Baekhyun meringis karena merasakan perih di bibirnya namun tetap menikmati sensasi yang diberikan pemuda Park itu.

PLAK

Dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol memukul pipi pantat Baekhyun yang membuat pemuda itu terkejut dan mendorong Chanyeol untuk melepaskan ciumannya. Air mata yang beberapa saat lalu mulai berhenti kini kembali menetes.

"Chanyeol sakitttt hiks eungh ahh."

Baekhyun mendesah karena ia merasa pipi pantatnya yang baru dipukul oleh Chanyeol kini diremas kencang. Membuat aliran kenikmatan mulai kembali menjalari tubuhnya.

"Apa _baby_ Baek baru saja berbohong pada _daddy_? Ini tidak sakit _baby_ , tapi nikmat."

Satu jari Chanyeol kini mulai memutari bagian luar lubang masuk Baekhyun. Bergerak melingkar berusaha menggoda lelaki yang kini sedang melenguh itu lalu tanpa aba-aba memasukkan satu jarinya sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun yang masih kering. Ia sedang ingin bermain sedikit kasar hari ini.

Pemuda manis itu membelalakkan mata saat merasakan sesuatu memasuki tubuhnya. Mengarahkan kedua tangan untuk menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan berusaha menghentikan gerakan jari pemuda itu di dalam tubuhnya.

"Sakittt hikss Chan hiks yeol hentikhann hiks."

Sedangkan pemuda yang berada di atasnya mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti perintah. Ia merasa tidak suka. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya yang lain.

"Apa Baekkie baru saja memanggil _daddy_ dengan menggunakan nama? Itu tidak sopan, _baby_. Jadi, Baekkie harus dihukum."

Kemudian Baekhyun tersentak karena lubangnya yang sempit tiba-tiba dipaksa untuk melebar. Chanyeol langsung memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke dalam Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu pemuda itu siap, ia segera menggerakkan ketiga jarinya kasar.

"Ahhh eung sakit Chan-AKHH"

PLAK

Tangan Chanyeol yang lain memukul pipi pantat Baekhyun keras. Dan pemuda itu merasa kesakitan. Ia menggigit bibirnya berusaha tidak berteriak. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol lebih marah lagi.

"Apa _baby_ ingin dihukum lebih dari ini?"

Baekhyun sontak menggelengkan kepala membuat air matanya berjatuhan membasahi sprei.

"Jawab, _daddy_."

"Ti hiks tidak, _daddy_ hiks." ucapnya disertai sesenggukan.

" _Good boy._ "

Setelah merasa lubang Baekhyun sudah cukup lebar untuk menampung miliknya, Chanyeol menarik ketiga jarinya keluar dan mengelus pelan bagian luar lubang sempit yang dengan seketika kembali mengerut itu. Ia mencodongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium pipi Baekhyun yang sepenuhnya basah dengan air mata. Tanpa peduli dengan rasa asin yang dirasakannya, ia terus-terusan mengecup kedua pipi itu. Sampai kemudian bibirnya kembali bertemu dengan bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya.

Chanyeol bergerak turun dan menghembuskan nafas hangaynya ke arah leher Baekhyun dan sukses membuat pria di bawahnya menggeliat. Ia kembali memberi tanda cintanya disana. Satu tangan memberi kenikmatan pada _nipple_ pink pemuda itu dan satu tangan yang lain sedang membuka _zipper_ celananya sendiri. Ia sudah merasa sangat sesak. Dan miliknya sudah tidak sabar untuk memasuki lubang kenikmatan itu. Dengan sedikit menurunkan bokser, Chanyeol berhasil mengeluarkan kejantanannya tanpa harus melepas celana terlebih dahulu. Sedikit merasa lega karena benda kebanggaannya itu akhirnya terbebaskan.

 _Pre-cum_ terlihat meleleh dari ujungnya. Ia mengocok benda itu berusaha untuk membuatnya tegang maksimal. Menggunakan kakinya untuk membuka lebar kaki Baekhyun. Kemudian mulai mengarahkan kesejatiannya pada lubang Baekhyun yang berdenyut-denyut seakan-akan meminta untuk segera diisi.

Ia mengarahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun yang masih terasa manis walaupun sudah berkali-kali ia rasakan. Satu tangannya menggelitik leher Baekhyun dan membuat pria itu melenguh kegelian. Air mata yang menetes dari matanya kini keluar karena ia merasa geli pada daerah sensitifnya.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, itu hanya pengalihan yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol. Karena sekarang, satu tangan Chanyeol yang lain sedang berusaha menekan penisnya untuk mulai memasuki lubang Baekhyun yang masih saja sempit walau sudah ia masuki dengan jarinya tadi.

Mata Baekhyun membelalak lebar ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang besar kini mulai memaksa masuk ke dalamnya. Ia memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol karena merasa kesakitan. Dan pria itu melepaskan pagutannya.

"D _addyhhh_ ah keluarkan angh keluarhkannnn hiks."

Pemuda di bawahnya itu merintih kesakitan padahal baru kepala penis Chanyeol yang memasuki dirinya. Chanyeol memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan pada sekitar wajah prianya bermaksud untuk membuatnya tenang. Lalu setelah merasa Baekhyun mulai rileks, ia menghentakkan pinggulnya keras memaksakan seluruh kejantanannya masuk ke dalam Baekhyun. Dan tanpa menunggunya untuk terbiasa, ia mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya cepat pada lubang sempit yang berkedut memberinya kenikmatan.

Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan dan memohon pada Chanyeol untuk menghentikannya. Ia memberontak meminta dilepaskan. Tetapi karena tenaga Baekhyun yang tidak sebesar Chanyeol, ia hanya bisa pasrah saat pria yang lebih besar darinya itu menekannya untuk tidak bergerak. Ia akhirnya pasrah dan memejamkan mata berusaha menikmati tusukan-tusukan dari Chanyeol yang masih terasa menyakitkan.

Dan tiba-tiba badan Baekhyun melengkung karena Chanyeol baru saja mengenai satu titik di dalamnya. Pria yang ada di atasnya menyeringai saat ia sudah menemukan titik kenikmatan Baekhyun. Ia dengan segera menghentakkan pinggulnya berkali-kali mengenai titik itu.

"Apa rasanya nikmat, _baby_?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir berusaha untuk menahan desahan yang memberontak keluar.

PLAK

"Hnghhh."

"Apa sekarang kau menjadi anak nakal karena tidak menjawab _daddy_?"

Kini kedua pipi pantat Baekhyun benar-benar memerah karena pukulan-pukulan yang diberi Chanyeol. Tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol lebih marah lagi, ia menjawab pertanyaan pria itu dengan terbata-bata.

"Rasanya heung angh nikmathh, _dad-_ anghhh."

Tanpa menunggu pria manis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol mengeluar-masukkan penisnya menggila pada lubang Baekhyun. Tanpa ditahan-tahan lagi kini Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahannya. Gerakan cepat pria di atasnya itu membuat lubang Baekhyun semakin menyempit dan meremas penis yang bergerak-gerak di dalam tubuhnya. Chanyeol menggeram rendah merasakan kenikmatan yang berpusat pada bagian bawahnya.

Baekhyun berusaha meraih kejantanannya sendiri yang sedari tadi dianggurkan. Baru beberapa saat ia menaik-turunkan tangan pada penisnya, Chanyeol menepis tangannya dan mencengkeram kedua tangannya untuk berada di kedua sisi kepalanya. Baekhyun merintih karena kejantanannya terasa sakit seperti memohon untuk ikut dipuaskan juga sedangkan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membiarkannya.

Saat ia merasakan penisnya semakin sesak seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu, Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Namun tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mengeluarkan kejantanan dan menjauhkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun yang hampir mencapai klimaks beberapa detik yang lalu merintih sakit dan kembali menitikkan air mata. Penisnya terasa sangat sakit. Kenapa Chanyeol suka sekali menyiksanya?

" _Daddyy_ , milik Baekkie sakithhh hiks."

Baekhyun merengek pada Chanyeol. Dan bukannya membantu pria itu mencapai klimaksnya, Chanyeol malahan beranjak turun dari kasur dan melangkah keluar kamar. Baekhyun yang melihat itu seketika menangis keras karena pemuda tinggi itu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Apa ia baru saja berbuat salah?

Apa ini salah satu hukuman yang Chanyeol berikan untuknya karena tadi memberontak?

Atau… apa Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa tidak _horny_ lagi?

Berbagai macam kemungkinan menakutkan memenuhi pikiran Baekhyun. Ia merasakan sakit dihatinya memikirkan kemungkinan terakhir yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Membuat air mata semakin mengalir deras dari mata sipitnya. Selain itu, penisnya juga terasa sakit saat ini. Ia ingin menyentuh penisnya tapi ia takut kalau Chanyeol marah jika melihatnya memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun yang sedang bergelut dalam pikirannya tidak menyadari jika Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dengan dua barang di tangannya. Ia menaruh barang-barang itu di meja kemudian naik ke atas ranjang. Baekhyun yang merasakan ranjang yang ia tiduri bergoyang sedikit tersentak, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan dua tangan mengusap pipinya yang basah.

"Apa _daddy_ menyakitimu?"

Baekhyun yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan sesenggukan ringan.

"Baekkie ingin keluar?"

Baekhyun tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengerti arti pertanyaan Chanyeol. Pertanyaan kedua dari pemuda itu dijawab Baekhyun dengan anggukkan cepat. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

" _Daddy_ ingin sekali membiarkanmu keluar. Tapi maaf, sepertinya Baekkie harus menahannya untuk sedikit lebih lama lagi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol mengambil satu benda yang ada di atas meja. Itu sebuah pita. Kemudian ia mengikat simpul pita itu pada kejantanan Baekhyun yang masih menegang. Menahannya dari orgasme. Dan Baekhyun mengerang karena spermanya tertahan oleh pita itu. Kejantanan pemuda mungil itu terlihat sangat imut karena dihiasi pita berwarna pink tersebut.

"Tapi, _daddy_ akan memberimu sedikit hadiah karena sudah menjadi anak yang baik selama _daddy_ pergi."

Tangan kanan Chanyeol menggenggam kejantanan Baekhyun kemudian mulai bergerak naik-turun. Dan satu tangan yang lain memelintir _nipple_ Baekhyun yang kini terlihat menegang. Pemuda mungil itu mengerang karena kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeol dan merintih karena merasakan sakit pada kejantanannya yang ditahan sedangkan Chanyeol memaksanya untuk segera mencapai puncaknya.

"A- angghhh akhhh."

Pinggul Baekhyun terangkat. Perutnya terasa melilit dan kepalanya berputar-putar. Setitik cairan terlihat keluar dari kejantanannya yang masih membengkak. Ia baru saja merasakan orgasme kering. Chanyeol mengusap ujung kejantanan Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya, menyingkirkan cairan yang ada disana dan menjilatnya.

"Bagaimana, _baby_? Kau menyukai hadiahmu?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengarkan apapun saat ini, karena demi apapun kejantanannya sakit sekali. Tapi, yang dilakukan Chanyeol memberi kenikmatan tersendiri baginya. Dan tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang merintih kesakitan, Chanyeol menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk duduk. Kemudian ia bersandar pada sandaran ranjang dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Baekhyun menurut dan mendesah pelan ketika merasakan kejantanan mereka saling bergesekkan.

"Baekkie ingin keluar?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi. Dan Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Sedikit mengerjapkan matanya karena pandangannya kabur oleh air mata.

Melihat anggukkan dari pria mungilnya, Chanyeol pun menyeringai. Ia sedikit menaikkan pinggul Baekhyun dan menempatkan lubang sempit kesayangannya itu di atas kejantan miliknya yang sudah menegang meminta kenikmatan.

"Kalau begitu, buat _daddy_ keluar." bisiknya pada telinga kanan Baekhyun dan menjilatnya.

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol menghentakkan pinggulnya ke atas dan menekan Baekhyun ke bawah dengan paksa. Membuat keseluruhan kejantanan Chanyeol kembali memasuki lubang kenikmatan Baekhyun. Punggung si pria mungil melengkung karena ujung kejantanan Chanyeol tepat mengenai prostatnya. Melihat Baekhyun yang seperti itu, pemuda yang sedang memasukinya itu menjilat bibir.

Dengan tubuh penuh keringat dan bibir yang terus mengicaukan namanya, pria miliknya itu terlihat sangat seksi. Oh, betapa tubuh Baekhyun begitu menggoda dan menjadi candu baginya.

"Bergerak."

Perintah Chanyeol adalah mutlak. Dan Baekhyun wajib menurutinya. Maka dari itu Baekhyun mulai bergerak pelan berusaha memberi kenikmatan pada pria itu.

Yang bisa mereka rasakan saat ini adalah nikmat, nikmat, dan nikmat. Tapi, Chanyeol ingin lebih. Sepertinya ia harus membuat permainan ini lebih menarik.

"Aanghh _daddyhhh_ aphha it eungh tuhh."

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu baru saja memasuki lubangnya yang masih dipenuhi kejantanan Chanyeol. Ia dengan segara menyempitkan lubangnya bermaksud membuat benda itu untuk keluar, tetapi bukannya keluar, malahan benda itu semakin dalam memasuki dirinya.

Ia menoleh dan membelalakkan mata saat melihat jari tengah Chanyeol yang berada di lubangnya. Jari pemuda itu sedang bergerak keluar masuk. Ia tersentak saat jari telunjuk Chanyeol mulai mengelus-elus bagian luar lubangnya seperti bersiap-siap untuk ikut masuk.

Baekhyun dengan panik menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan berkata takut-takut, " _D-dad_ , it- itu tidak akan muat…"

Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya, "Benarkah?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk ragu. Melihat Baekhyun yang ketakutan dengan bekas air mata yang masih memenuhi pipinya seperti ini, membuat Chanyeol semakin terangsang. Ia menyeringai.

"Kita tidak akan tahu jika belum mencobanya, _baby_. Untuk memastikannya, bagaimana kalau kita coba dulu?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol mendorong paksa jari telunjuknya untuk ikut masuk berdesak-desakkan di dalam lubang kenikmatan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berteriak keras mencengkeram kedua bahu Chanyeol dan air matanya kembali keluar.

"Akhhhh _daddy_ sakithhh hiks."

Lubangnya terasa benar-benar penuh dan sesak. Ia tidak bisa membedakan mana kenikmatan dan kesakitan yang dirinya rasakan karena kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "Ini muat, _baby_. Kenapa berbohong pada _daddy_? Karena Baekkie baru saja berbohong, jadi Baekkie harus mendapatkan hukuman."

Dan Baekhyun merasakan jari manis dan jari kelingking Chanyeol secara bersamaan mulai memaksa masuk ke dalamnya. Baekhyun kalang kabut berusaha menarik tangan Chanyeol tapi tentu saja itu hal yang sia-sia. Karena tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan tenaga pemuda tinggi itu. Chanyeol mendorong paksa keempat jarinya untuk masuk lebih dalam, membuat Baekhyun berteriak.

"Akhhhh _dad- daddyh_ sakithhh hiks. Lubang Baekkie sak- hiks sakithhh."

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan kesakitan Baekhyun, Chanyeol bergerak kasar menggagahi pemuda itu. Membuat Baekhyun menangis pelan karena merasakan sakit di lubangnya yang sesak dan penisnya yang tertahan.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak keluar masuk dengan teratur berlawanan arah dengan penisnya. Baekhyun dibuat gila karenanya karena dia tidak diberi waktu sedetik pun untuk bernafas dengan benar. Ia mencengkeram keras bahu Chanyeol saat perutnya mulai kembali terasa melilit dan aliran darah mengalir menuju ke arah penisnya yang menegang. Dan pemuda tinggi itu tahu kalau Baekhyun akan segera klimaks. Ia semakin cepat menghentakkan pinggulnya bermaksud membantu Baekhyun meraih klimaksnya.

"Akhhhh _dad-_ akuh eungh sakith ah akhu inginhh anghh."

Melihat Baekhyun yang frustasi karena orgasmenya tertahan, Chanyeol akhirnya dengan berbaik hati menarik simpul pita yang sedari tadi menahan kejantanan Baekhyun. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun berteriak keras disertai dengan semburan cairan putih miliknya yang mengenai perutnya dan perut Chanyeol.

Tanpa menunggu Baekhyun menikmati ejakulasinya, Chanyeol mendorong tubuh lelaki itu untuk terlentang dan menghentakkan pinggulnya keras dan dalam. Menyerang lubang Baekhyun dengan kejantanannya secara bertubi-tubi.

Merasakan kenikmatan yang tak kunjung pergi dari arah titik pusat sensitifnya, Baekhyun memagut bibir Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya untuk menghentikan dirinya dari mendesah. Ia menyempitkan lubangnya berusaha membantu Chanyeol untuk segera mencapai puncaknya.

Chanyeol menggeram nikmat disaat kejantanannya yang semakin membesar itu dihimpit oleh lubang Baekhyun. Ia mengerang dan mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam tubuh pria mungilnya. Baekhyun yang merasakan cairan kental hangat memenuhi dirinya menggeliat pelan karena sedikit merasa tidak nyaman.

Mendiamkan diri sejenak untuk memastikan seluruh spermanya tertanam di dalam Baekhyun, kemudian setelah itu Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya pelan. Membuat lelaki itu merintih karena tiba-tiba merasakan kekosongan pada lubangnya.

Chanyeol menurunkan kepalanya pada lubang kemerahan Baekhyun. Menjulurkan lidah dan membersihkan sisa spermanya yang kini merembes keluar dari lubang sempit itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan hal itu.

Setelah merasa cukup bersih, Chanyeol kembali menaikkan tubuhnya ke atas dan menatap wajah Baekhyun. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap air mata yang masih sedikit menitik dari mata indah pria miliknya itu.

"Berhenti menangis. Kau tidak ingin aku gagahi lagi, kan?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tapi, Chanyeol mengingatkan dirinya alasan ia menangis. Sehingga tanpa bisa dicegah, pelupuk matanya mulai kembali dipenuhi air.

"Kalau begitu berhenti."

"Tap… tapi… hiks es krimnya…"

 _Ah, benar. Es krim._

"Aku akan memberikanmu es krim. Jadi, berhenti menangis."

Setelah Chanyeol mengatakan itu, Baekhyun benar-benar berhenti menangis. Ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk segera beranjak berdiri dan menuntunnya berjalan ke dapur. Chanyeol membuka bagian _freezer_ kulkasnya dan meraih satu bungkus es krim _strawberry_ yang selalu tersedia di sana karena ia tahu Baekhyun sangat gemar memakan es krim itu.

Pemuda tinggi itu berbalik dan memberikan es krim digenggamannya pada Baekhyun yang diterima pemuda manis itu dengan mata berbinar. Ia dengan segera mengambil es krim itu dari tangan Chanyeol dan membuka bungkusnya cepat kemudian melahapnya nikmat. Ia menutup matanya senang ketika merasakan seluruh bagian mulutnya terasa manis dan dingin karena dilelehi es krim.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat pria miliknya itu dengan bahagia memakan es krimnya. Ia terlihat manis dan seksi di waktu yang bersamaan. Manis karena wajahnya yang imut itu kini belepotan cairan es krim yang membuat Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan untuk membersihkannya, dan seksi karena ia masih mengenakan kemeja putih yang seluruh kancingnya sepenuhnya telah terlepas. Jangan lupakan penis mungilnya yang melemas dan sisa cairan sperma Chanyeol yang mengalir turun di paha dalamnya.

Baekhyun berbalik keluar dari dapur dan berjalan riang ke arah ruang tamu. Chanyeol mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang. Namun, karena terlalu fokus dengan es krimnya dan tidak memperhatikan jalan, ia tidak melihat bagian ujung sofa yang sedikit menjorok sehingga membuatnya tersandung. Dan es krim yang ada di tangannya jatuh ke lantai (lagi).

Pemuda yang baru saja terjatuh itu meringis pelan. Kemudiam ia menyadari bahwa es krim yang sedetik lalu masih berada di tangannya sudah lenyap. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan dan melihat es krim itu sudah jatuh dengan mengenaskan di lantai. Melihat itu bibirnya bergetar dan air mata kembali berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Dan dapat dipastikan dia akan kembali menangis dalam hitungan

3

"HUWEEEE CHANYEOLLLL ES KRIMNYA JATUHHH T^T"

Oh, sepertinya tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi pemuda Byun itu untuk kembali menangis.

Di sisi lain, pemandangan pantat Baekhyun yang terekspose karena kemejanya yang sedikit naik benar-benar tidak membantu Chanyeol sama sekali. Dan mendengar rengekan Baekhyun yang membahana itu bukannya merasa terganggu, Chanyeol malah merasa kembali terangsang. Belum lagi ditengah rengekan Baekhyun, pemuda itu menyebut namanya. Ia dengan segera menarik Baekhyun ke sofa dan menindihnya cepat.

"Kau memang benar-benar minta kugagahi lagi."

Lalu setelahnya hanya terdengar desahan disertai isak tangis ringan yang memenuhi apartemen itu. Lubang Baekhyun pastinya tidak akan baik-baik saja dan matanya akan bengkak keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

\- **END -**

.

.

.

Oh my god... what the hell with the favorites, follow, and reviews lol gak nyangka bakal sebanyak itu karena apalah saya cuma ampas tahu :') But thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows~

Sedikit menjelaskan lagi bahwa story ini hanya akan menuliskan NC dan tidak ada konflik di dalamnya :') dan a bit pwp (atau emang pwp? entahlah). Dan demi apapun ini 3500 words isinya NC semua wakakakak Btw maafkan saya kalau NCnya kurang dan diksinya berantakan. Dan maaf juga baru dilanjut sekarang. Karena kemaren2 masih sibuk sama tugas kuliah dan ospek :(

Dacryphilia itu artinya kepuasan seksual yang didapatkan saat melihat orang menangis. Makanya Chanyeol itu suka horny kalo liat Baekhyun nangis dan disini emang dari sananya karakter Baekhyun manja + cengeng lol buat adegan NC orang nangis sepanjang ena2 itu ternyata susah hiks :') jadi sekali lagi, mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan.

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong saya ada ff collab baru bareng **kkambear**. Judulnya Somersault. Silahkan cek profilenya dia buat baca ff kita ya ^^

Dan thanks juga buat **mashedpootato** yang sebentar2 nagih lanjutan ff ini XDD Nih udah dilanjut kak wkwkwk And also, happy birthday and all the best for you kak~ :*

Dan juga HAPPY BIRTHDAY PARK CHANYEOL~ ETJIE YANG DIKASIH BIBIR SAMA BAEKHYUN WKWKWK walaupun kamu hari ini agak somplak, aku tetap cinta :')

Untuk next chap gak bakal ada voting. Karena saya udah nentuin urutan dan kapan publishnya. Mungkin agak sedikit lama. Jadi sabar ya~ hehe

Mind to leave a review? kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu dalam menulis cerita ini ^^ Thankchu~~~

 **27 November 2016**

 **Love,**

 **baekagain**


End file.
